


Poder

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dinero, F/M, Familias Ricas, Fuego Control, Poder, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Summary: La Posibilidad de alguien a quien creia conocer....
Relationships: Iroh II/Asami Sato
Kudos: 3





	Poder

Asami Sato, chica hermosa, de larga cabellera, alta, perfil fuerte,ojos verdes. Dedicada a ver el bien economico y tecnologico de la compañia de su familia, con ideas inovadoras y proyectos.  
Siempre viajando para estar ala vanguardia en el proceso de fabricacion y mejoras,su inseparable satomovil color gris plata, modificado a su gusto. Obedeciendo las reglas de su padre que era con el quien compartia la enorme mansion sato, cada uno tenia una parte de la mansion, dos entradas para cada uno. El dia que al Sr. Sato se le antojaba salir fuera de ciudad republica, asami lo llevaba no importa si eran varias horas o dias de camino. Ya sea de placer a alguna playa privada, una comida y un buen vino o ver alguna de las peliculas de Naktak en el espacio privado de Varrik.

Una noche cenando en un elegante hotel de una playa privada en la nacion del fuego...

Sr.Sato: No me gustaria que te quedes sola asami,quiero verte con hijos y yo con nietos, que aras el dia que yo falte?

Asami un poco abochornada: Nose  
Sr. Sato: Debes de saberlo, yo estoy envejeciendo, quiero que agas tu vida  
Asami: Ya lo are a su tiempo, si no me dedicare a agrandar la fortuna sato y poner sucursales fuera de ciudad republica.  
Sr.Sato: Debes de buscar un buen hombre mmmmmmmmm?  
El silencio embargo a Asami.  
Sr. Sato: O una mujer, pelado o pelada no me importa mientras no se sepa en nuestros circulos si ese fuera tu caso, yo de la mejor manera financiaria tus viajes si fuera una ella.

Asami: No te preocupes, de momento prefiero juntar inversiones.  
Sr.Sato: Muy bien, aunque estando en una playa tan hermosa, me gustaria verte con alguien no solo tus filtreos y presas.Se que es dificil encontrar alguien real y que te ame por quien eres no por lo que representas. Pero en fin que pases buenas noches!  
Te dejo para que vayas al bar.

Asami: Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente....

La arena blanca y el mar color turquesa, abrazaban el cuerpo de Asami. Era una excelente nadadora, podia ir mas alla que los guardianes y salvavidas. Acercándose lentamente a la playa vio una figura alta y robusta que se alejaba del lugar donde estaba su padre.

Asami: Quien era?  
Sr. Sato: Un pretendiente tuyo  
Asami: He??????!!!!!!!!!  
Sr. Sato: Si como no te vi muy convencida anoche, invite al General a conocerte

Asami:Que!!!!!  
Sr. Sato: Arreglate, la cena es alas 8pm

Asami se regreso, al mar. Pensando en como su padre pudo haber echo algo asi. De sus amigas habia aprendido a andar con uno y con otro solo una vez. Si sentia pero no estaba lista.

En la cena....

Asami se aparecio con su melena ondulada y suelta, sus ojos delineados. Tan alta y hermosa, portaba un saco color azul marino y unos pantalones a conjunto, mas unas botas de tacon negras. Para la ocasion. Del otro lado de la mesa su padre y a su lado el General Iroh con su uniforme de gala.

Sr.Sato: Sientate querida, el es el Gral Iroh de la Nacion del Fuego  
Asami: Hola que tal  
Iroh: Hola, si me permite ud es hermosa  
Asami: Gracias General!

La cena transcurrió entre una deliciosa langosta, camarones, filete y espadas.Mas tarde una selección de vinos que fascinaban a los Sato. Al calor de las copas el general se acercaba a la bella heredera, al punto de quedar sentado justo a un lado de ella.

Sr. Sato: Si uds 2 decidieran salir juntos tendrian mi permiso. Hacen una excelente pareja de poder y poder adquisitivo. Nada que ver con poderes extraños, mundo espiritual y mucho menos el avatar. El mundo estaria mejor si fueramos iguales.

Asami: PADRE!!!!  
Sr. Sato: Es la verdad y no trates de poner excusas, si se por donde te dirijes con tus comentarios. Te dejo en buenas manos, se que el general te dara su punto de vista con mi consentimiento.  
Gral Iroh: Es correcto ,Hiroshi.

Hiroshi Sato caminaba a su habitacion despidiendose de los jovenes, era un hombre a la antigua, le gustaban las cosas rectas y fuertes, sabia que su pequeña asami de casi 25 años se encontraria mejor con alguien de poder y dinero como ellos, aparte de ser parte de la nobleza de la nacion del fuego. Que linda pareja.

Mientras tanto el ambiente se volvio tenso entre iroh y asami...

Iroh: Hablame mas de ti  
Asami: No hay mucho que decir, me gusta la carne, el vino, viajo mucho, consdusco un satomovil, tambien motocicleta, voy a cumplir 25 años. Estoy Soltera, estudie en la Universidad de Ciudad Republica Finanzas y Tecnologia, una especialidad en el reino de la tierra sobre economia floreciente y soy la encargada de la Industria Futuro.  
Iroh: Impresionante, bella e inteligente....SALUD!  
De un trago asami bebio toda la copa de vino, a lo que iroh la volteo a ver, bebes como mis hombres , deberia de pedir algo mas fuerte.

Iroh: Camarero,traiga Licor de piedra de fuego artesanal y reposado, para la dama y para mi  
Camarero: Seguro Sr., sabe que es muy fuerte como fuego puro

Iroh: No importa

Asami: Vaya hasta que pareces un hombre de verdad  
Iroh: Se que tienes gustos peculiares, fuertes y eres la dualidad.  
Asami: Me has investigado?JAJAJA  
Iroh: Todo mundo sabe de la heredera Sato

Asami: Oh vaya  
Iroh: Tambien que tu familia no es muy amigable con los maestros y menos con el avatar korra

Asami: Donde esta ese camarero  
Iroh: Pero eres hermosa y me gustas  
Asami (roja y sin argumentos): Tu tambien me gustas iroh  
Camarero: Aqui esta una barrica de Licor de fuego, con cuidado.

Asami lo destapa y se sirve un shot que toma de golpe, para poder continuar con la conversacion,antes de que su mente la traicione. Iroh se sirve y le vuelve a servir.

Iroh: Sabes el avatar korra tambien es bello, junta el mundo fisico con el espiritual, asi como su cuerpo puede mostrar un hombre o una mujer.  
Asami: deja de hablar del avatar.

Iroh: Esta bien, vamos a caminar por la playa?

Asami: Claro  
Iroh: Solo pago para poderme llevar la barrica.

Saliendo del restaurante ,pasan la alberca, jacuzzi, habitaciones,bungaloos....

La poca luna se reflejaba sobre el mar, mientras sus huellas se plasman en la blanca arena.  
Unos pocos barcos a la distancia, asi como hogueras en la playa con gente riendo y celebrando.  
Caminaron cerca de 1KM, hasta sentarse en la arena y continuar bebiendo.

Iroh: Eres hermosa en la playa y bajo la luna llena

Asami: Nuevamente gracias, deberia de decir lo mismo de ti?

Iroh: jajajajaja  
Asami: jajajaja  
Iroh: Tengo un pequeño bungaloo mas adelante,propiedad de mi abuelo Zuko

Asami: Ok

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a el bungaloo, tenia la insignia de Ozai aun.

Iroh: Adelante, aun quedan 2 Litros de esto y hay que terminarlo

Asami: Sirveme mas!  
Sentandose en unos enormes puffs de seda color negros, rodeados de miles de velas de colores, habia varias amacas, retratos de Ozai, Zuko y Azula. Olia a madera vieja e historia.  
Al fondo se veia una pequeña cascada con un jacuzzi y una enorme cama de color purpura con rojo y bordados dorados.  
Iroh: Te molestarias si te robo un beso  
Asami: Si

Iroh: Tienes muchas conquistas de una noche, porque no besarme?

Asami: No quiero!

Iroh: Esta bien, tu sola me vas a besar!  
Asami: Sigue bebiendo y soñando

Enseguida siguieron bebiendo en silencio, minutos mas tarde asami fue al baño, por lo que iroh puso un pequeño estimulante en su vaso de licor de fuego.

**Estimulante, evocaría los recuerdos de quien los tome para pensar que su presencia esta ahi, es un potente alucinógeno y borrador de la memoria, usado por la nacion del fuego en la guerra de los 100 años**

Asami se tomo de nuevo el trago de un golpe, sirviendose mas, iroh esperaba que su plan y el de hiroshi diera resultados. Paciencia para ambos.

Asami: Quitate el chaqueton tan ridiculo, estamos en la playa, hehe

Iroh: OK

Asami: Aver tus musculos  
Iroh: No tengo muchos, soy general no soldado o guerrero

Asami: Tienes razon, te hace falta color y musculos  
Iroh: Tatuajes quiza?

Asami: Noooo, nunca, yo no dije eso.  
Iroh: Te gustaria que fuera mas fuerte y delicado a la vez? Que pudiera aplastarte de un abrazo?

Asami: No, de que hablas. Mientras mas bebia.El general se acercaba mas y mas. Esta a un lado de ella,sin chaqueton y sin camisa.  
Asami: Eres lindo de cierto modo y guapo  
Iroh: Gracias  
Asami: Me dio un poco de calor,me voy a quitar el saco y las botas.  
Iroh: como tu te sientas mejor

Asami se quito, su cadena y un par de anillos,solo se dejo una pulsera de ambar que habia pertenecido a su madre. Mientras veia con ojos extraños a iroh.

Un silencio extraño se apodero del lugar...

Los labios de la hermosa heredera Sato se unieron a los del General Iroh,primero fue un beso timido y lento, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, sus lenguas se enredaban como si pelearan o se buscaran asi mismas.  
Iroh empezo a recorres lentamente los brazos de la chica, su fuerte y hermoso cuello fue besado por unos labios ajenos a ella. Asami solo sentia que su cuerpo se derretia y la humedad en su interior queria salir.  
Despacio y con algo de torpeza el general comenzo a desvestir a la heredera, hasta dejarla en ropa interior.

Iroh: Tu piel se siente tan bien, tan caliente y suave.  
Asami: mmmmmm

Iroh se subio encima de asami, quitandose el toda su ropa, completamente desnudo,frotaba lentamente su cuerpo contra el de asami, que aun tenia su ropa interior.Los besos se volvian mas esporadicos.Iroh volteo a asami boca abajo y le empezo a besar toda la espalda. Esto provoco escalofrios en la chica.Desde atras retiro su brasier y empezo a amasar su voluptuosos pechos a lo que asami solo gemia por lo que pensaba, no por que sintiera algo.  
En un arranque, iroh le retira la poca ropa que le quedaba. La volvio a besar desesperadamente, tomandola por el cuello para darle mordidas suaves.  
Iroh mostraba una enorme ereccion en su miembro que fue a parar ala boca de asami, quien lentamente lo comenzo a lamer. Iroh gemia de placer, mientras metia mas su verga dentro de la boca y la garganta de la bella chica, quien solo se limitaba a tragar y succionar.  
Iroh saco su verga de su garganta como si fuera su espada saliendo de su funda.  
Le pidio a asami que se colocara boca arriba, mientras mordia los lobulos de las orejas y pellizcaba sus pezones y separaba sus torneadas piernas.

Asami: AAAAAAAAAH!Duele!!!!  
Iroh: Te va a gustar Sato! (mientras acomodaba su verga, intentando meter sus huevos dentro de asami)  
EL general logro acomdarse y apretaba contra asami,arqueando su cuerpo mamaba los enorme pechos de la heredera. Ni siquiera se movia el general, solo empujaba.  
Iroh: Se lo que te duele, lo que te pesa y las intenciones de tu familia, por eso te voy a ayudar para que dejes de ser la hija rebelde de Hiroshi.   
Sacando su verga y sus huevos del interior de la chica, comenzo a pasar la verga sobre lo pechos de la chica, dejando caer una gotas de leche caliente y babosa sobre ellos.Se escupio en una mano y comenzo a masturbarse frente a la cara de asami.

Iroh: AAAAAAAH!!!!  
Asami: NO!

De golpe y apunto de eyacular entro en el interior de asami, vaciando su carga de leche dentro de ella. Se empezo a mover frenéticamente en el interior, hasta que perdió la fuerza de su mienbro se retiro, sudado y cansado.  
Para esto ya habia pasado un par de minutos, volviendo a besar a la heredera volvió a recuperar fuerzas.

Iroh: Lo del trato ya esta listo, ahora vamos a gozar, futura esposa.  
Mientras ponía boca abajo a la chica sato, quien solo gemía, entre el licor y el alucinógeno.  
El general le comenzo a lamer y chupar las enormes nalgas de asami, pasando su verga entre ellas para poder lubricar un poco.  
Lentamente fue penetrando el culo de sato, esta lloraba de dolor y no parecía gustarle.

Iroh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!! Que rico culo!  
Asami: ...........ah.....ahhhhh  
Iroh: Podria cogerte todos los dias (Haciendo un movimiento de presion al fondo del culo de asami)  
Asami: No te detengas, sigue, asi me gusta!!  
Iroh: No lo are (Mientras bombeaba y sus huevos chocaban contra las nalgas de la chica)

Despues de un largo rato, el general iroh se descargo tambien dentro del culo de asami, dejandola llena de su tibia leche. Al final ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Ala mañana siguiente al entrar al hotel asami saluda de beso a su padre...

Asami: Buenos dias papa.  
Sr.Sato: Buenos y excelnetes dias amor,como la pasaste?  
Asami: Bien, disculpame tengo ganas de vomitar (Sale corriendo al baño)  
Iroh: Hola querido suegro la mision esta cumplida, al parecer asami quedo embarazada de mi  
Sr.Sato: Como lo lograste?

Iroh: Tecnicas de la nacion del fuego  
Sr.Sato: Aver si asi aprende a comportarse y a llevar el nombre de la Familia Sato con honor en la Ciudad Republica.  
Iroh: Fue el destino ,Hiroshi. Dinero llama dinero.  
Sr. Sato: Solo espero que mi hija sea feliz como merece, hay que planear la boda de inmediato, que dira la gente si sabe que la embarazaste no estando casados.

De esta manera se consolido una alianza entre la realeza de la nación del fuego y la poderosa familia Sato.

**Author's Note:**

> La Posibilidad de alguien a quien creia conocer....


End file.
